Together Again
by oakdryad
Summary: Esta historia es como hubo de haber sido la temporada 2 de Glee. Con Jesse St. James en cada capitulo y con muuucho amor entre el y Rachel. ORIGINAL DE I-AM-A-FIREWORK. INCOMPLETO.
1. Audition

N.A: Hola a todos! Esta historia era originalmente de I-am-a-firework, pero yo la he "adoptado". Tal vez esto no sea tan bueno como la original, pero estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias a I-am-a-firework por darme la historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Glee NO es de mi propiedad, y nunca sera.

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><em>RACHEL POV<em>

_(Timbre)_

Estaba con Finn arreglando su playera cuando Jacob pasó con su camarógrafo por los pasillos de McKinley con unas cartulinas relacionadas con el club glee, se ve que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Se dirigió a nosotros, con su micrófono y su equipo completo. Aunque yo nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad de hablar sobre mi misma frente a una cámara, no quería que me entrevistaran ya que, conociendo a Jacob, seguramente me iba a preguntar algo referente a mi ropa interior.

-¿Que dicen acerca de los rumores que hay acerca de que es muy difícil trabajar contigo Rachel?- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros con un tono muy molesto.

-Ella es muy controlista- dijo Finn con un tono inocente como el de Brittany cuando dice algo.

-Es controladora, Finn, no controlista- reclame –Y sí, soy controladora porque eso ayuda a motivar a los demás a que tienen que esforzarse tanto como yo para llegar a mi nivel- dije con una reluciente sonrisa de comercial.

-¿Y que hay acerca de Jesse St. James? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que le lanzo huevos junto con los otros 25 miembros de Vocal Adrenaline? ¿Y que opinan acerca de que volvió a McKinley?- pregunto Jacob sin pausas.

-¿C-como? ¿J-Jesse esta en McKinley? – Jacob asintió con la cabeza y yo sentí que me iba a desmayar. Jesse St James, el chico que rompió mi corazón, estaba en McKinley. Esto no me puede estar pasando, esto debe ser un sueño. No, no, no, no! Esto no puede ser real, esto debe ser una broma pesada, el debe estar en Los Angeles… - Jacob, ¿Estás seguro de que el está aquí? – el asintió de nuevo. Un torbellino de emociones pasaron por mi corazón y cabeza, ira, _felicidad_, rabia… Si, dije felicidad. Sé que es estúpido pero incluso después de lo que me hiso aun lo amo. Y si él está en McKinley entonces él y yo podremos finalmente hablar seriamente sobre lo que paso entre nosotros

_FINN POV_

¿ST. JAMES? ¿JESSE ST. JAMES? ¿AQUÍ? Claro, todo iba de maravilla… Algo tenía que arruinar este momento… Los chicos y yo tenemos que planear una venganza… pero no podemos golpearlo, nos suspenderían… tengo una idea… ese idiota va a tener su merecido…

_JESSE POV_

¿Por qué tengo que ir a esta escuela de mierda? ¡ESTUPIDA SHELBY! ¡ESTUPIDA CARMEL! ¡ESTUPIDA ESCUELA! Genial, ahora cuando Puck me encuentre voy a estar muerto… literalmente, bueno, después de lo que les hice a New Directions y a Rachel me lo merezco. Pero no merezco ver a MI chica con ese estúpido de Frankenteen.

Camine por los pasillos de McKinley cuando me encontré a un chico de no muy alta estatura, cabello rojizo con un afro, creo que era el que acosaba a Rachel…

- ¿Por qué volviste a McKinley? ¿Vocal Adrenaline te echo? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que Rachel se acostó contigo?

-Tenía que pasar de año para no perder mi beca en la UCLA y no, no me hecho y ahora márchate de aquí antes de que rompa tu cámara- dije tratando de parecer rudo para que se largara.

Pero la verdad es que había tres razones, la primera es que mis padres me transfirieron a McKinley para que pasara de año y Shelby no me reprobara al final de ese ciclo escolar. La segunda era que en el baile de graduación desafine cantando I Gotta Feeling y fue muy humillante. Y la tercera razon (pero no menos importante) por la que volvi es para ganarme de nuevo el corazón de Rachel Berry.

_AUTOR POV_

Jacob siguió su camino por Mckinley hasta entrar a los vestidores de los jugadores de futbol donde entrevisto a Puck.

- ¿Porque te hiciste la vasectomía? ¿Fue por Quinn?

-Sí, fue por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de lo que paso.- dijo sin prestar mucha atención, era Puck, no presta atención a nada al menos que sea una propuesta para tener sexo.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de Jesse St. James devuelta en McKinley?-

-Pues que… espera… ¡QUE DEMONIOS!- dijo gritando furioso.

-St. James regreso a McKinley este año y…- fue interrumpido cuando Puck le quito el micrófono.

-Si estás viendo esto, escóndete, porque no creo que soy el único que quiere que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Rachel …- después de terminar eso se fue a las duchas.

* * *

><p><em>(Timbre)<em>

-Muy bien chicos, este año nada nos detendrá para ganar las regionales y ganar las nacionales que son en, tambores Finn,- Finn estaba haciendo sonido para aumentar el suspenso – Nueva York!- dijo Shue.

-¡Qué emoción! – dijo Rachel con un grito ahogado.

- Pero, necesitaremos más miembros, somos once, Matt fue transferido y ahora necesitamos más miembros si queremos ganar… - dijo Santana.

-Santana tiene razón. – dijo Rachel - Vamos a tener que conseguir más miembros si queremos ganarle a Vocal Adrenaline, ustedes no los vieron en las regionales, ¡fueron épicos! - _Jesse fue épico- pensó Rachel._

_- _¡Necesitamos más miembros! – exclamo Kurt.

–Ya me adelante en eso… den una bienvenida a un nuevo miembro… ¡Jesse St. James!- Dijo el señor Shue dándole una mirada de advertencia a Puck.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, St. James?- pregunto Santana, todos tenían una cara de disgusto, excepto Brittany, que estaba concentrada en una mosca que tenía su carpeta. Aunque todos sabían que Jesse había vuelto a McKinley, gracias al blog de Jacob, ninguno había imaginado que después de lo que había pasado el año anterior el Sr. Shuester dejaría que el volviera a New Directions.

-¡¿Cómo puede dejar que el vuelva después de todo lo que el hiso? – dijo Finn casi a gritos.

-¡Chicos por favor! Tenemos que concentrarnos en esto- dijo Shue, tratando de calmar a los chicos.

- El Sr. Shuester tiene razón, tenemos que concentrarnos si le queremos ganar a Vocal Adrenaline – dijo tranquilamente Jesse.

-Bueno, admitamos que Jesse nos podría ayudar a ganar – dijo Mercedes – Pero que te quede claro que _todos_ te estaremos vigilando…

- Esta bien… ¡Desde arriba! – Exclamó Shue.

_In New York,  
>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,<br>There's nothing you can't do,  
>Now you're in New York,<br>These streets will make you feel brand new,  
>Big lights will inspire you,<br>Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York_

* * *

><p><em>JESSE POV<em>

Después de unos días en McKinley me di cuenta de que si no eres alguien popular, entonces estas en un grave problema. Hoy me lanzaron 3 granizados, y uno era de mora. ¡DE MORA! ¿Saben cuánto me costó quitarme el morado de mi amado y perfecto cabello? ¡Es horrible! Me he dado cuenta de que necesito ser más popular, así los neandertales dejarían de lanzarme granizados y si fuera más popular Rachel se fijaría mas en mí, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>AUTOR POV<em>

Jesse caminaba por los pasillos cuando oyó a Finn y a Rachel teniendo una discusión, él sabía que no debía conversar conversaciones ajenas, pero el tenia mucha curiosidad así que se escondió en un casillero y escucho lo que decían

-¿La mandaste a una casa crack? ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? ¡Por eso fue que ella se fue con Vocal Adrenaline! ¡Ahora ellos son más fuertes! – dijo Finn

-¡Lo hice por amor, Finn! ¿Qué tal si sabe bailar? Entonces Mike seria más invisible, y es que no quiero que nada aquí cambie. ¿Qué no entiendes que lo hice por amor?

-No lo hiciste por amor a los demás, lo hiciste por amor a ti misma! – la acuso Finn

-¡Solo hazlo ya!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Romper conmigo, ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo.

- Nunca voy a romper contigo – dijo Finn y luego beso sus labios suavemente. Jesse sintió como si le pegaran en el estomago. Él lo único que quería era ser el que besaba a Rachel. Sintió que los celos se apoderaban de él. El estaba agradecido de que el beso no hubiera sido largo, ya que si duraban un poco más el seguramente hubiera salido de su escondite y le hubiera dado un puñetazo a Finn en la cara. Cuando el beso termino ella le sonrió a Finn.

-Voy al auditorio, creo que necesito un tiempo a solas – ella le dijo.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el auditorio, Jesse salía de su escondite y salía del instituto. El estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando se topo con Puckerman, quien traia una pistola de balas de pintura. Oh, no, pensó Jesse

* * *

><p>JESSE POV<p>

-Hola, Puck, me alegro de verte.

-Pues, yo no- dijo en un tono amenazante

-Mira, Puck, nosotros podemos arreglar esto hablando. No soy fan de la violencia… ni de las balas de pintura- dije, tratando de que me dejara en paz.

De la nada salieron Mike y Santana, ambos con pistolas en mano. ¡_Ay no!, pensé_

-No- respondió Santana

-¿Va a doler? – pregunte un poco asustado

De repente salió Finn con otra pistola.

-Eso espero, pero claro que no te va a doler tanto como le dolió a Rachel lo que le hiciste – dijo Finn. A mí se me vino a la mente la horrible y dramática escena cuando le dije a Rachel que la amaba (Una gran mentira ya que lo todavía la amo y siempre lo hare) vi que ellos estaban a punto de lanzarme las balas de pintura y de repente me acorde de algo- ¡ESPEREN! Se los ruego, no manchen mi cabello, por favor! – Ellos volvieron a apuntarme y yo cerre mis ojos esperando el impacto

_*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*_

Fue una tortura, y obviamente me mancharon el cabello, claro que eso no se compara a lo que le hice a Rachel… la verdad es que me lo merecía. Hoy seguramente no podría dormir por los moretones que esos neandertales me hicieron.

Despues de ser atacado y parecer una pintura de arte abstracta me dirigí a los vertidores hasta que oí una voz perfecta. Rachel.

_Gone…_

_Love is never gone…_

Reconocí la canción de inmediato: What I Did For Love de A Chorus Line. Oír esa canción me recordó cuando ambos empezamos a salir y cantamos Hello Twelve, Hello tirthteen, Hello Love.

Entre en el auditorio y allí estaba ella en el medio del escenario… Reluciente como siempre. Ella era perfecta, no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido como para dejarla ir. Cuando termino de cantar empecé a aplaudirle. Ella dio un respingo y luego volteo a verme.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó, su mirada era una mezcla de horror, confusión y preocupación.

-Los neandertales de tus amigos me atacaron con pistolas de balas de pintura.

-Que horrible, no debieron hacer eso…- dijo ella -… Y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas espiando? –Su voz ahora sonaba enojada.

-No, me dirigía a los vestidores cuando oí tu voz y decidí venir – le respondí tranquilamente.

-Oh… Está bien…

-Supe lo que le hiciste a esa chica Sunchine.

- ¿Tu también te vas a enojar conmigo por eso? – preguntó Rachel

-No, la verdad es que ellos están sobre reaccionando. Ellos creen que Vocal Adrenaline es más fuerte ahora que tienen a Sunchine, pero la verdad es que New Directions es más fuerte que ellos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me tienen a mí…

-Presumido- le interrumpió Rachel

-… Y también te tienen a ti- termine de decir. Cuando dije eso ella puso una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, por ser la única persona que no me ha gritado por eso

-De nada, la verdad es que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-Eh… Me tengo que ir, Finn me está esperando.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? – pregunté sarcásticamente, sosteniendo la del brazo.

-Pues… ¿tal vez corazón? ¿Popularidad? El es todo lo que yo quise desde que entro al club glee.

-Pero…- dije con voz triste.

-Mira, Jesse… Tu tuviste tu oportunidad – dijo ella con voz cortante – Y _yo te amaba_ –Después de decir eso ella se fue del auditorio.

Me quede en el escenario, pensando. ¿Qué podía hacer para estar otra vez con Rachel? Ella había mencionado la popularidad… De repente recordé que Hudson era mariscal de campo (bueno, _fue _mariscal de campo) Si yo estuviera en el equipo de futbol seria más popular, así ya no tendría más granizados en el pelo y Rachel volvería a ser mía.

* * *

><p>No puede ser tan difícil, si Hudson puede hacerlo… Si <em>Kurt <em>puede hacerlo, no debe ser tan difícil.

-Em… Entrenadora Beiste?

-Adelante St. James – dijo casi gritando.

-Eh… quiero hacer la audición para entrar al equipo de futbol – dije un poco tímido, la entrenadora me asustaba un poco


	2. BritneyBrittany

**N.A: Ok, finalmente aqui esta el capitulo 2! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero esta semana fue muy agitada para mi, tuve cuatro examenes en la escuela! CUATRO!... **

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, alguien puede decirme quien es Christopher Cross?- preguntó el Sr. Shue animadamente.<p>

-Descubrió América- dijo Brittany

-Casi… ¿Alguien más?

-Es un cantante y compositor norteamericano ganador de un Óscar, un Globo de Oro y 5 premios Grammy.- dijo Jesse mirando hacia Rachel cada tres palabras que salían de su boca. Rachel le dio una mirada sarcástica girando sus ojos.

-No sé quién es, y honestamente, no me interesa saber nada de él.- dijo Tina

-Chicos, ya hicimos números de Lady Gaga, The Rolling Stones, Kiss, Madonna, son muy buenos, pero quiero que su tarea de esta semana sea el- dijo Shue.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte atrapado entre la luna y Nueva York?- Dijo Finn y Jesse giro su cabeza como si eso lo hubiera estresado.

-Tengo una propuesta, una página de facebook tiene más de 5 fans y esa pagina ofrece que el club glee haga a, nada más y nada menos que Miss Britney Spears!- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo. Todos estaban emocionados excepto Brittany.

-No lo creo, ella no es un buen modelo a seguir- Dijo serio el Sr. Shue.

-Pero todos crecimos con ella!- interrumpió Rachel

–Ella me inspiro a ser cantante- agrego Tina

-Yo no quiero hacer Britney- dijo Brittany.

– ¿Por qué no quieres hacer Britney, Brittany?- dijo con curiosidad Kurt

-Por que mi nombre es Brittany Spears- dijo, Jesse se rio entre dientes mientras los demás la voltearon a ver

-Mi segundo nombre es Susan y mi apellido Pierce, Brittany Susan Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce, Brittany Spears, y siempre he vivido en la sombra de Britney Spears, sabiendo que nunca seré tan talentosa como ella, y el club glee me hace olvidar que vivo bajo su sombra- dijo Brittany un poco desalentada.

–Está decidido no Britney- agrego el señor Shue.

–Gracias Brittany!- comento con sarcasmo Kurt.

–Déjenla sola! - interrumpió Santana

–Estoy de acuerdo, no me siento my cómodo haciendo Britney Spe…- dijo Jesse quien fue interrumpido por Rachel.

–¿Podemos continuar?-

Jesse le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Brittany consolándola.

* * *

><p>(<em>Timbre)<em>

-Hola Jesse- dijo con una sonrisa Brittany

-Amm… Hola? Porque no estás con Santana? Y porque me saludas?- Pregunto extrañado Jesse

-Ella fue al tocador… tú eres el único chico con el que no he tenido sexo, bueno, sin contar a Artie que es un robot- Jesse se aguantaba la risa al oír esa última frase acerca de Artie. –Y ahora que entraste al equipo de futbol tengo que acostarme contigo… Así que quería saber si querías venir a mi casa esta noche y…

-Gracias por la oferta pero no…- dije

-¿Eres gay? – pregunto ella

-¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Es que como eres el primer chico que me ha dicho no pensé que eras…

-Repito, no soy gay. Lo que pasa es que si lo hacemos Rachel se va a enojar conmigo.

-Pero Finn también lo hiso, bueno, con Santana, cuando tu y Rachel estaban saliendo para darle celos, creo que sería algo igual pero conmigo. Además si te preocupa que ella se enoje podemos mantenerlo como un secreto…

_Jesse POV_

Hubo aprox. 1 minuto de silencio, yo no sabía qué hacer, Finn lo había hecho, ¿porque yo no? Porque yo _si_ amo a Rachel… Pero ellos están juntos ahora… Tal vez funcione eso…

-¿Hoy a las 10 está bien?- pregunté un poco inseguro

-Si- me dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>(<em>Timbre)<em>

-Mastiquen esta pastilla y si sus dientes se vuelven azules es que tienen placa- dijo el dentista, novio de Emma según Brittany

-Usted es el dentista más sexi que he visto- dijo Santana

-Me lo han dicho siempre, ahora, en serio…- fue interrumpido por Santana.

-¡Puedes taladrarme cuando quieras!- dijo exagerando las palabras

-Santana!- grito la Srta. Pillsbury.

-Señor, Shue, antes de continuar quiero agregar que se unieron 5 miembros más a la campaña de Britney Spears- Dijo Kurt. Otra _vez con eso… Aunque no me molestaría ver a Rachel en un traje de ella_, en eso sin darme cuenta Rachel me estaba mirando por que tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro sin darme cuenta.

-Y la respuesta sigue siendo no- Dijo serio el señor Shue.

Todos masticamos la pastilla, aunque yo ya sabía que no tenia placa. Cuando Rachel abrió la boca me quede espantado, sus dientes estaban casi igual de azul que los de Brittany. Ella se tapo la boca con su mano.

-¡Pero me cepillo los dientes entre cada clase!- exclamo Rachel, y estoy de testigo, ella siempre usa hilo dental.

-Al parecer no muy bien- dijo alzando una ceja el dentista.

-Yo me cepillaría mejor si alcanzara al espejo- dijo desanimado Artie.

-Yo me enjuago los dientes con refresco antes de comer, estaba demasiado segura de que Dr. Pepper era un dentista- _¿De qué está hablando?_

* * *

><p>(<em>Timbre)<em>

-¿Podemos hablar? ¡O al menos escúchame!- le grité a Rachel ya que ella estaba lejos de mi.

-Está bien… supongo- dijo desanimada supongo que por lo de los dientes

-Perdón, sé que no vas a volver a mí, aunque me gustaría, y también que estas con Finn pero perdóname…- le extendí la mano y Rachel la estrecho en señal de paz –y quiero que sepas que- suspiré -Tuve sexo con Brittany – Yo sabía que ella se iba a enojar conmigo por eso, pero tenía que decírselo, me sentía muy culpable…

-¡No entiendo! ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser mi novio otra vez y te acostaste con Brittany?-

-¡Pero fue para darte celos! Aparte, Finn también lo hizo, bueno, el con Santana- _Esperen, ¿ella no sabía?_

-¿Qué? ¡Estas mintiendo!- me dijo con indiferencia

-No, pregúntale si no me crees, ¿pero aun me perdonas?- le dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro

-Está bien, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos otra vez- me dijo seria.

_Rachel POV_

¿Finn se acostó con Santana? ¿Jesse con Brittany? ¡Todos me dejan por una estúpida porrista! Hasta Puck prefirió estar con Quinn que conmigo, al menos el fue siempre honesto conmigo, y Finn, de él no me lo esperaba, porque en primera, el había tenido una cita con Brittany y Santana y él me dijo que no le agrado la cita, y una semana después pierde su virginidad con ella?

Hablando del rey de roma…

-Finn, necesitamos hablar- dije enojada

-Está bien, ¿pero de qué?- me dijo como si no supiera nada

-¿Es verdad que te acostaste con Santana para darme celos?- pregunte sin rodeos

-¡No!- me dijo, pero se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

-No soy tonta Finn, creí que me serias honesto esta vez- le dije decepcionada

-Perdón- me dijo cabizbajo.

-Terminamos Finn- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas en mis ojos

-Por favor no!- me suplico –Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte!

-Lo siento, en realidad lo siento mucho, pero hicimos una promesa, y te pase una, cuando me dejaste para salir con Brittany y Santana, yo no lo olvido, y no me lo dijiste, me entere por ellas… pero aun así cuando te pregunte no me dijiste nada! Lo siento Finn… me tengo que ir a clases.- le dije dando media vuelta y caminando al baño, donde me puse a llorar por los dos chicos que habian roto mi corazon.

* * *

><p>Despues de llorar fui al auditorio, el lugar donde podia estar sola y pensar un poco. Me pare en el medio del escenario e hice lo que mejor sabia hacer: Cantar.<p>

_Breathe you out, breathe you in_  
><em>You keep coming back to tell me you're the one who could've been<em>  
><em>And my eyes see it all so clear<em>  
><em>It was long ago and far away but it never disappears<em>

_Try to put it in the best_  
><em>Hold on to myself and don't look back<em>

_I don't wanna dream about_  
><em>All the things that never were<em>  
><em>That maybe I can live without<em>  
><em>When I'm out from under<em>

_I don't wanna feel the pain_  
><em>What good would it do me now?<em>  
><em>I'll get it all figured out<em>  
><em>When I'm out from under<em>

_So let me go, just let me fly away_  
><em>Let me feel the space between us grow deeper and much darker everyday<em>  
><em>Watch me now, and I'll be someone new<em>  
><em>My heart will be unbroken<em>  
><em>It will open up for everyone but you<em>

_Even when I cross the line_  
><em>It's like a lie I told a thousand times<em>

_I don't wanna dream about_  
><em>All the things that never were<em>  
><em>That maybe I can live without<em>  
><em>When I'm out from under<em>

_I don't wanna feel the pain_  
><em>What good would it do me now?<em>  
><em>I'll get it all figured out<em>  
><em>When I'm out from under<em>

_From under, from under_  
><em>From under, from under<em>

* * *

><p>Estaba en el consultorio del Dr. Howell y la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa.<p>

-Dr. Howell… tengo unas preguntas

-¿Cuales son?

-¿La anestesia puede afectar a mi voz o a mi baile? ¿Alguien ha muerto por estas anestesias?

-No, no y no. Rachel, la anestesia es segura tranquilízate… Ahora te voy a poner la anestesia y el despertar tendrás tus dientes perfectos, ¿ok?

-Está bien- El doctor me coloco la mascarilla y me sentí somnolienta…

_Estaba sentada en un escritorio, moviendo un lápiz con mis dedos. Miraba, aburrida, a la pizarra. Estaba vestida como Britney Spears, y la verdad es que me veía muy bien en ese traje. La profesora se volteo… ¿Soy yo o ella se parecía a Britney Spears…? __El timbre sonó. Salí del salón._

_Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby<br>Oh baby, baby  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That something wasn't right here  
>Oh baby baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight, yeah<br>Show me, how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby<br>'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess, I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby  
>The reason I breathe is you<br>Boy you got me blinded  
>Oh baby, baby<br>There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>That's not the way I planned it<br>Show me, how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby<br>'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby<br>Ah, yeah, yeah  
>Oh baby, baby<br>How was I supposed to know  
>Oh pretty baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go_

_Estaba en un gimnasio, con diferente ropa, y allí estaban Finn y Jesse… __¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?_

_I must confess, that my loneliness  
>Is killing me now<br>Don't you know I still believe  
>That you will be here<br>And give me a sign  
>Hit me baby one more time<em>

_I must confess that my loneliness  
>Is killing me now<br>Don't you know I still believe  
>That you will be here<br>And give me a sign  
>Hit me baby one more time<em>

_**-**_¡Rachel, despierta!

-¿Esto es la vida real? – pregunté, me sentía muy mareada.

* * *

><p>Rachel se termino de bañar, cuando estaba a punto de recoger su vestimenta normal y recordó la fantasía que tuvo en el dentista, así que ella busco una falda corta (demasiado corta), un suéter azul marino y una blusa blanca, agarro cuatro ligas, se hizo trenzas de la capa inferior de su cabello y se acomodo el flequillo. Cuando llego a la escuela todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo como Finn vio a Rachel cuando se puso ese vestido negro cuando Kurt le puso la trampa.<p>

Cuando paso enfrente de Jesse el corrió hacia ella le pregunto

-¿Por qué te vistes así Rachel? Esa no eres tú, ¿donde están tus vestidos y tus suéteres de animales?

-Tuve una fantasía de Britney Spears en el dentista y en la mañana recordé cuando Santana y Brittany me criticaron

_Flashback_

_-Hey Berry, ¿de donde sacas esa ropa? Mi abuela usaba eso cuando era virgen!-_

_-Y soy más talentosa que tu- agrego Brittany_

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Pero cuando te empezó a importar lo que todos decían de ti? ¿Y donde quedo la otra Rachel, no la que usa vestidos y fleco, si no la chica que usaba faldas y chalecos a rombos y de animales?- pregunto tratando de hacerla entender de que esa no era ella.

_Jesse POV_

-Mira, solo trato de sentirme más bonita, eso es todo… y lo que le paso a esa Rachel es que era demasiado ingenua para no darse cuenta de tu verdadero objetivo, la otra Rachel de vestidos y fleco es una Rachel que seguía siendo ingenua, pero no tanto y que creía que todo iba a ser de color rosa y esta Rachel es una nueva Rachel mas experimentada que se sabe cuidar y sabe cuidar a su corazón, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a clases- dijo dando una media vuelta provocando que su falda se alzara… _ahora no entiendo porque Finn escogió a eso_, pensé viendo hacia Santana, _sobre Rachel!_ Pensé con baba en mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em>(Timbre)<em>

-Sr. Shue, quier… - dijo Kurt hacia el señor Shue tratando de convencerlo de que hagan Britney Spears en la asamblea

-Sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no, no me voy a interponer entre ustedes y sus decisiones para la asamblea, así que, a ensayar!- dijo entusiasmado, todos estabas felices de que podrían hacer Britney en la asamblea incluyéndome.

-Señor Shue, tengo algo preparado, es de Britney Spears, ¿puedo mostrarlo?- dijo Rachel aun vestida así.

-Claro, adelante- dijo extrañado el señor Shue

-Buano, antes de comenzar quiero decirles unas palabra, quiero que escuchen esta canción, en especial ustedes dos- dijo señalándonos a Finn y a mi

_Superstar  
>Where you from, how's it going?<br>I know you  
>Gotta clue, what you're doing?<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

Canto dirigiéndose a Finn, rodeando su silla y regreso a su lugar en el salón

_Look at you  
>Gettin' more than just re-up<br>Baby, you  
>Got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

_Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

Canto hacia mí agachándose enfrente de mí

_You, You You Are  
>You, You You Are<br>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Bailo tan bien… y tenía una MUY MUY Buena vista desde aquí… Dios bendiga a quien creó esas falditas, de verdad, desde aquí puedo verle… ¡POR DIOS, JESSE, NO SEAS TAN PERVERTIDO!

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_You Got Me Goin'  
>You're Oh-So Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<em>

Canto dirigiéndome una mirada fria

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got Your Crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<em>

_Daddy-O  
>You got the swagger of champion<br>Too bad for you  
>Just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
>It could be easy<br>Who you are, that's who you are, baby_

_Lollipop  
>Must mistake me you're a sucker<br>To think that I  
>Would be a victim not another<br>Say it, play it how you wanna  
>But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby<em>

_Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
>You, You You Are<br>You, You You Are  
>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_You Got Me Goin'  
>You're Oh-So Charmin'<br>But I can't do it  
>U Womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_You Say I'm Crazy  
>I got Your Crazy<br>You're nothing but  
>A Womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
>Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_Womanizer  
>Woman-Womanizer<br>You're a womanizer  
>Oh Womanizer<br>Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

-Espero que hayan captado el significado de la canción- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Gracias Rachel, pasa a sentarte, pero eso no es lo que buscamos, creo que tengo una idea para la asamblea, deberíamos cantar If you seek amy!- dijo el señor Shue

-No entiendo el significado de esa canción- dijo con un tono suave Brittany-creo que deberíamos hacer Toxic-

-Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta la letra- dijo Santana dirigiéndole una mirada y un giño a Finn provocando que Rachel se molestara.

-Muy bien, a ensayar!

_Jesse POV_

Rachel se veía muy sexi en su vestuario de Britney Spears, era perfecta, no sé ni por qué la deje ir, fui tan estúpido.

La verdad es que disfrute mucho haciendo Toxic en la asamblea, sobretodo porque me toco bailar con Rachel y los pasos eran… sensuales… lo único malo fue que el chico que me entrevisto y una chica gorda nos lanzaron piropos… fue traumatizante…

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Esperon que les haya gustado este cap! <strong>

**Quiero reviews! Los reviews me hacen feliz y si soy feliz entonces hare que Jesse y Rachel se reconcilien en el proximo capitulo... Asi que... REVIEWS!**

**Por cierto, las canciones en este capitulo son: Womanizer, Out From Under y Baby One More Time, todas obviamente de Britney Spears.**


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**N.A: LO SIENTO TANTO POR LA ESPERA, CHICOS! Estos días fueron muy difíciles para mi, estoy en los exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo para escribir nada de nada. LO SIENTO!**

**La verdad es que estoy feliz de haber terminado los tres primeros capítulos ya que estos fueron un poco difíciles para mí porque tenía que combinar un poco mi estilo con el de I-am-a-firework, y era un poco complicado porque nuestros estilos son diferentes. Pero da igual, a partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser completamente hechos por mí.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten leyendo este cap!**

* * *

><p><em>Autor POV<em>

Jesse, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie y Mercedes estaban sentados en el salón de coro, Artie al lado de Jesse hablando sobre las locales, Brittany, Santana y Quinn sobre chicos y fiestas, mientras Mercedes se estaba texteando con Kurt. Rachel entro al salón todavía vestida como zorra adolecente, lo cual extraño a Jesse, ya que pensó que se le pasaría lo de Britney Spears hasta hoy.

-Hey Rach!- Dijo Jesse, pero la chica lo ignoro y se sentó lo más lejos posible de él, desde lo de que paso con Brittany y todo eso, Rachel había tratado lo más posible de evitar a Jesse.

El señor Shue llego al salón y Finn levanto la mano

-¿Señor Shue? Tengo algo que decir – él se levanto de su asiento y se paro al lado del señor Shue – Algo me paso este Finn de semana y no puedo entrar en detalle…

-Va a salir del armario – exclamo Puckerman

-Si, un hombre llego a mi vida – _¿Qué diablos…? _Pensó Rachel -–Quiero que esta semana el sea nuestra tarea, se que algunos de ustedes están de acuerdo con rendirle homenaje a Jesús y…- fue interrumpido por Rachel

–No todos somos cristianos, Finn, Noah y yo somos Judíos, no creemos que Jesús sea el salvador del mundo- dijo Rachel a la defensiva

–Estoy de acuerdo con Berry- dijo Puck

–Yo también- dijo Jesse, todos voltearon a verlo–No soy judío, ni cristiano, simplemente no tengo religión, pero mientras no me obliguen a creer en algo que no puedo creer, todo estará bien

-Cuando rezo me quedo dormida – comento Brittany como si nada.

–Por rara y única vez, también estoy de acuerdo con Berry, no creo en dios – Dijo Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Jesse POV<em>

Cuando el timbre sonó me diriji al casillero de Rachel. Ella estaba ordenando todo en su casillero.

-Rachel… - la chica hiso como si no me hubiera oído – _Rachel_ – Ella siguió ignorándome - Rachel, ya deja de ignorarme - exclame frustrado y ella dio un suspiro

-¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto ella con indiferencia, con los ojos fijos en el casillero.

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pues, yo no – Dijo ella con brusquedad – Ya sé que te disculpaste por lo de Brittany pero todavía estoy enojada y no quiero hablar contigo por ahora. - Después decir eso Rachel cerro su casillero con brusquedad y se fue rápidamente. Di un suspiro de frustración.

* * *

><p><em>Jesse POV<em>

Estaba sentado en el salón del coro cuando llego Kurt deprimido y se sento al lado de Mercedes, ella le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Brittany entro en el salon con una carpeta en mano. Ella se dirigió hacia Kurt.

-Ten Kurt, te obsequio mi reporte sobre los paros cardiacos- dijo Brittany mientras entregaba hojas de colores con escritos a mano y con crayones –Mira- dijo Brittany mientras buscaba entre las hojas de colores –Los paros cardiacos se dan por amar demasiado- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt y tomaba si lugar al lado de Santana y Quinn. _¿Infarto? _

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre Kurt- dijo Tina mientras lo abrazaba… _¿Padre?... Oh ya entiendo, el padre de Kurt tuvo un paro cardiaco..._

-¿Por qué no me dijiste Kurt?- Llego gritando ese tabique andante de 2 metros de altura mientras se dirigía a Kurt

-Perdón por no decirte lo que pasa de alguien que ni siquiera es tu padre Finn- dijo enfadado, luego amos se tranquilizaron y se sentaron.

* * *

><p><em>Jesse POV<em>

No sé si es buena idea esto de Jesús, pero creo que tengo una gran idea para esta tarea… Agarre mi celular de mi cama y marque el numero de Santana.

_-Hola_

-Hola, soy Jesse St James.

- _¿Qué quieres, idiota?_ – pregunto la latina con brusquedad

- ¿todavía tienes tu traje de Run Joey Run?

-¿_El de ángel?_

_-_Si

-_Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-_Ve al auditorio en 20 minutos y trae el traje contigo

_-¿Por qué debería? - _Preguntó rudamente

-Porque necesito alguien que me ayudes en la tarea del club

_-Está bien, pero me debes una_

Colgué el teléfono tan pronto como pude para poder llamar a Brittany.

_-Hola_

_-_Amm… Brittany, tienes el celular al revés

-_Oh, gracias, ¿cómo está tu padre?_

_-_Insisto Brittany, el señor Shue no es mi padre, cambiando de tema, ¿aun tienes tu traje de Run Joey Run?

-_No me llamo Joey, y no quiero correr_

_-_Cuando digo Run Joey Run me refiero a la canción que hizo Rachel contigo y Santana

_-Aaahh… Si, todavía lo tengo ¿Por?_

_-_Necesito que me ayudes para mi tarea del club

-_Me vas a dar dulces_

_-_Supongo…

-_Es un trato_

_-_Ve al auditorio de Mckinley en 20 minutos

_-¿Quién es Mckinley?_

-Solo ve al auditorio de la escuela

Ignorare los comentarios sin sentido de Brittany y seguiré concentrado, y ¿dulces? ¿Para qué diablos quería dulces?

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany y Jesse ya estaban en el auditorio preparados para mostrar su proyecto, el señor Shue ya había ordenado a todo el club mientras Jesse estaban calentando sus cuerdas vocales, Brittany estaba contando sus plumas y Santana estaba mandando mensajes de texto.<p>

-Prepárense- Dijo Jesse a Brittany y Santana cuando comenzó a sonar 'Superstar' del musical Jesus Christ Superstar

**(N/A: la coreografía y escenario son los mismos a los del video de la canción www youtube com/watch?v=BYcOryjkJVE )**

* * *

><p><em>Autor POV<em>

-Rápido bolas de grasa, así no ganaremos el próximo juego- grito a todo pulmón la entrenadora Beiste mientras todos los miembros del equipo estaban corriendo alrededor de todo el campo de futbol, unos estaban perdiendo el aliento, otros con ganas de vomitar, y algunos como si nada, como Jesse y Puck, Puck como broma fingió estar perdiendo el aliento y se detuvo a tomar aire, mientras veía a todos estaba esperando a Jesse pasar corriendo para poder ponerle el pie pero gracias a que su tenis salió volando y regreso a buscarlo, él le puso el pie a uno de los fullback lo que causo que tropezara y, como estaba secándose el sudor instantes antes de que puck le pusiera el pie, cayó mal del brazo y se lo fracturo, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor.

-Felicidades Puckerman, ahora necesitamos 1 miembro nuevo- grito Beiste, furiosa, a Puck –Ven, vamos a la enfermería- dijo mientras Jesse ayudaba a Beiste a llevar al chico a la enfermería, Finn vio todo desde las gradas, esta era su oportunidad, pero tenía que esperar a que Beiste estuviera sola.

-Evans!- grito Beiste indicándole a Sam que fuera con ella, ya en los pasillos le dijo –Ayuda a St. James a llevar a Rodríguez a la enfermería- dijo mientras ella se dirigía al campo otra vez hasta que Finn la bloqueo

-Quiero estar en el equipo- dijo rápidamente mirando hacia abajo –Podría tomar el puesto de John, soy alto y creo que sería bueno para fullback- dijo mientras Beiste estaba dudosa

-Tienes 5- grito empujando a Finn hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a los vestidores mientras ella se retiraba hacia el campo

-Gracias Quesus Asado- dijo mientras caminaba a los vestidores.

* * *

><p><em>Autor POV<em>

Todo el club estaba en el salón de coro, el señor Shue acababa de entrar, y Mercedes se levanto y se dirigió al señor Shue a preguntarle algo. Ella se paro enfrente de todos y empezó a cantar _I Look to You. _

-Esperamos que tu padre se recupera pronto, y sé que esto no fue glamoroso como la presentación de Jesse, pero es algo- dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Muchas gracias, Mercedes. Eso fue hermoso... Pero eso no me hace cambiar de opinion. No creo en dios- dijo Kurt

Todos se retiraron, Puck, Sam, Finn y Mike se dirigieron a los vestidores, llegar a los vestidores todos ya estaban preparados pero Finn se quedo un rato más. Saco su sándwich de su casillero y se puso de rodillas.

-Hola otra vez Quesus Asado, quiero pedirte algo mas, quiero que Artie entre al equipo - Finn termino de orar y se levanto. Pero entonces llego Jesse, quien lo había escuchado todo

-¿Qué haces?- dijo mirando extrañado a Finn

-Oró antes de comer- dijo nervioso

-¿Y por qué le llamabas al sándwich "Quesus Asado"?

-Eh… - Finn se quedo pensando en que decir.

-Ya dime qué es eso del _"Quesus Asado"_

-Está bien – Finn le explico a Jesse lo del Quesus Asado. Cuando Finn termino la historia Jesse se fue al gimnasio y Finn guardo al Quesus Asado.

Al terminar la práctica, Jesse se retiro primero y fue a los vestidores. _Si de verdad funciona eso lo del Quesus Asado entonces debería probarlo..._

Jesse abrió el casillero de Finn con facilidad, ya que Hudson había dejado un pedazo de papel que tenia escrita la contraseña del casillero, y Jesse lo había agarrado. Jesse saco el sándwich y se arrodillo.

-Querido… Quesus Asado… emmm… quiero pedirte que… hagas que Rachel me perdone, se que lo que hice fue horrible pero la amo y quiero que me perdone… gracias… Quesus… - _Genial, soy tan patético que le estoy pidiendo a un sándwich que mi ex novia me perdone_, pensó Jesse con un suspiro, parándose y colocando el sándwich en el casillero de Finn.

* * *

><p><em>Autor POV<em>

Al día siguiente Jesse se sentó en el salón del coro y Rachel se sentó a su lado. Jesse estaba extrañado por eso.

-Jesse – Empezó a hablar Rachel – Creo que ya te has disculpado lo suficiente y… te perdono. Pero eso no significa que seamos novios otra vez

_No puede ser, de verdad funciono, gracias Quesus Asado_, pensó él.

Minutos después Finn entro al salón enojado por alguna razón que nadie sabía. Él se paro y empezó a cantar _Losing My Religion_. A Jesse le dio curiosidad el cambio en el chico así que cuando el timbre sonó Jesse se puso a su lado.

-¿Por qué cantaste eso? – le pregunto él.

-Por qué me di cuenta de que Quesus no era el que cumplía mis deseos, eran los demás y sus decisiones.

-¿En serio? Entonces si ya no crees en Quesus, ¿me lo podrías regalar?

-No, no puedo. Me lo comí - respondió Finn sin indiferencia

-¿TE COMISTE A QUESUS?- Exclamo Jesse - ¿QUE HAS HECHO, FINN, TE HAS COMIDO A NUESTRO DIOS? - Jesse dijo eso tan alto que un par de chicos que pasaban por allí lo miraron con extrañeza.

-St. James, cálmate, era solo un sándwich!

-¡¿SOLO UN SANDWICH?

* * *

><p><em>Rachel POV<em>

-Rach, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Jesse cuando terminamos de cantar _One of Us._

-Depende de que pregunta sea - respondi

-¿Por qué me perdonaste?

-Porque me he fijado en estos días que de verdad lo sientes y la verdad es que no me gusta estar enojada contigo - Mi respuesta hiso que Jesse sonriera, y su sonrisa hiso que yo también sonriera.

-Nunca pensé que de verdad me ibas a perdonar... Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad - Dijo Jesse. Cuando Jesse me dijo eso por un segundo pude ver al chico detrás del _showface, _al chico que era indefenso. Antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo lo abrace fuertemente. Había olvidado lo bien que me sentía cuando lo abrazaba... Se sentía como estar_ realmente viva._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Bueno, eso fue todo. Denme reviews, si no me dan se me rompe el corazón (Y de paso que hoy me lo rompieron T_T).<strong>

**Voy a tratar de hacer el capitulo 4 lo más pronto posible y se los prometo chicos, desde ahora en adelante va a comenzar el romance ST. BERRY.**

**Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Oh, casi se me olvida: Para todos los que viven Venezuela les deseo un feliz día de la independencia!**

**Att: Laura**


End file.
